Kumaga Tenma
Kumaga Tenma, commonly known as Red Emperor due to his distinctive red features and aura, was the 54th Head of Tenma Clan. He was the grandson of the 53rd Head of Tenma Clan, Furinjin Tenma and son of Commanding General of Space Front Union Military Command, Saiga Tenma. He eventually succumbed to injuries he sustained 3 days after the Battle of Hermes. Though presumed dead, his spirit lives on in his Katana. His body is currently placed in suspended motion by Apollum until there is a way to rejoin the spirit with its body. After the Battle of Hermes, he is revered as Hero of Hermes '''and '''Hero of the North '''by inhabitants of the Northern space frontier. His actions forced Voidborn Empire to change its course and moved away from attacking the remaining Northern fringe planetary systems. Magic '''Space Magic: Fire Magic: Wind Magic: Abilities Battojutsu: Tenma Kenjutsu: Aura: ''' '''Weapon Aura: Equipment Red Daishō '''(Lit. Big and Small): Resembles a typical matched pair of traditionally made swords for samurai, both swords are ranked God tier on the Artifacts Tier List. * '''Red King Katana: Made from space fire carbon alloy, its blade length is 90 cm long which makes it way longer than your average Katana. The edge is also blunt on purpose as requested by Kumaga, its sharpness is thanks his ability to conjure an outer aura onto the blade. As of his death, Kumaga's spirit is attached to the Katana to stay alive. The Katana is currently in possession of his master, Kenji Anegasaki. * Red Queen Wakizashi: '''Also made from space fire carbon alloy, its blade length is 60 cm. It was used to slay Ammutseba after stabbing him through three planets and was broken into pieces from the explosions. '''God Slayer: An 80 cm long Katana, has a golden hilt, a black guard and sheathed in a golden saya with cross shape design. Looks like your typical aristocrat samurai Katana, but it was actually created by an unnamed God specifically used for slaying or purifying evil and/or corrupted Gods. It has the ability to cut through all kinds of defensive magic and barriers, it is also has Ultimate Light and Absolute Light imbued into it. It's one of the only 6 weapons ranked Destiny (天命 Tenmei) tier on the Artifacts Tier List. Kumaga kept it in sealed form in his quantum storage wrist watch to prevent its aura from attracting treasure hunters and forces of evil. It was used to slay Arwassa and Bokrug during the Battle of Hermes. Temporarily in possession of his grandfather and original owner, Saiga Furinjin. Black Katana: '''A 70 cm long Katana, has a black hilt, no guard and sheathed in a carbon black saya. Resembles any plain stealthy Katana, but it's currently the sharpest weapon in the known universe. It could cut anything from an atom to a star itself, thus earning its nickname Matter Cutter. Despite it's powess, it is extremely taxing to use due to its exorbitant demand of mana. Even having it near you would sap you dry of your mana. Formerly owned by Japanese War God, Futsunushi before his retirement, passed to Tenma Clan for safeguarding. It was sealed behind 72 layers of barriers, 36 kami seals and housed within a chest that circulates mana. Regarded as extremely dangerous and just a fantasy, it is one of the only 3 weapons ranked in the hypothetical Myth tier in the Artifacts Tier List. Kumaga opened the battle with this, which instantly annihilated the first Advancement Vanguard (approximately 5 billion) and warped the quantum space fissure shut for 12 solar hours. '''Crimson Full Body Cyber Armour: Stored in nanite form, a modern version of the famed armour of Tenma Clan. Only worn by the Head of the Tenma Clan, it has 3 forms. It is ranked God tier on the Artifacts Tier List. Currently in possession of its previous owner and Kumaga's grandfather, Furinjin Tenma. * Flowing: Arm parts of user's body as willed by its owner. * Fighting: '''Arms the user, resembles the famed '''Crimson Battle God Armour '''housed in Tenma's Clan vault, but with cybernatic attachments. * '''Armour: '''Fully arms the user, allowing them to breathe in space. Drops all flairs and designs, sleek and battle efficient. '''Gold Tenma Insignia Badge: Like the normal Tenma Insignia Badge, it is used to gain access to everything and anything belonging to Tenma Clan be it the Knowledge Vault or castle grounds. Only difference is there is only one Gold Tenma Insignia Badge and it will always be held by the current Head of the clan. Kumaga's '''Quantum Storage Wrist Watch: '''Unlike your standard issue wrist watch to store belongings, it was specially designed to contain a room to store sealed Demon Tier and higher artifacts. Currently in possession of Apollum for safekeeping.